Lyrical  After
by Kode Dekka
Summary: Taking place in different times, the future of this circle of friends is revealed. Epilogue to "Lyrical Girls" series. Rated T. No pairings, just conclusions.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello. This will be the first of three epilogues; this one dealing with Suzuka and Alisa, followed by Natsume and Hayate, and ending with Nanoha and Fate. Anyway, these epilogues will be pretty short, and I hope will give proper conclusion to my series. Enjoy. _

- Kode-Dekka

* * *

><p><strong>Lyrical  After**

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**

**Kode-Dekka**

**Epilogue 01: My Best Friend**

* * *

><p>I thought that you looked absolutely stunning in your wedding dress. You were wonderful, an angel dressed in white, I was actually in awe when you appeared from the dressing room. You gave me a smile, asking if it looked good on you. I moved up to you, embraced you tightly, and said that you were beautiful.<p>

I wanted to hang onto this moment for a little longer, since our lives would change after I let go. Sadly I was pulled away, and was told to wait outside the room while your maids finished with your makeup. So outside I waited, tapping my foot in impatient agitation.

While I waited, Nanoha, Fate, Natsume and Hayate appeared, dressed in fancy clothing. Both couples looked nice as well, but nothing compared to you. Nanoha and Fate smiled brightly at me, while the other idiot couple just grinned and made perverted jokes – some things never change, even when everything else does.

Moments later you appeared, and like me, the others were stunned by your beauty. You looked embarrassed, and your cheeks were flushed a deep red to reflect that, but you graciously accepted their praise.

And then the music started; it was time. You father came and took your hand, leading you away while we followed behind. We each took our seats while you went up the alter to meet Renji, who was sharpy dressed as well.

The ceremony commenced at once, and you recited your vows of love to each other. You exchanged rings happily, and at the right moment, kissed just as happily, completing the eternal pact you made to each other.

Applause resounded around you, and me, and everything was engulfed by this soothing noise. We stood up, some of us crying; I'm not sure if I was as well, but I probably was. You cried too, but kept your composure and moved into the crowd.

* * *

><p>We chatted a lot during the reception, mostly about the future. Natsume eventually put me on the spot, asking when I was going to get a boyfriend, and I didn't know how to answer. You giggled, I loved that soft laughter of yours. You told me that it was alright not to rush, and that someday I would meet a wonderful person. It was embarrassing, so I ran away temporarily to get a drink.<p>

I was so disoriented from my embarrassing thoughts that I bumped into a boy. He was kind of feminine looking, and truth be told, a bit like a ferret. After I apologized I dashed to the bathroom rather than get a drink; I examined my face, saw my blushing and pinched my cheeks out of annoyance.

Nanoha found me and at first she didn't say anything, but then she hugged me, saying what a good friend I was. After she let go she gave me a sly smile, saying that she saw my encounter with ferret-boy. His name was Yunno, and was the best friend of Fate's brother, Chrono.

I got embarrassed all over again when she said that she could introduce us if that's what I wanted. I know she meant well, but still I whacked Nanoha on the head anyway, and she laughed it off. We went back to the others together, and to my surprise Yunno and Chrono were there now.

I couldn't concentrate on any of the conversations going on; my mind had been poisoned by Natsume's stupidity and Nanoha's good intentions.

I didn't need a boyfriend; just because everyone else was in a relationship, and you were married, that didn't mean that I had to fall in love as well. Still, I couldn't help but notice that ferret-boy was looking at me every now and then, something the idiot couple didn't miss either. They tripped me on purpose, causing me to fall right in front of the boy. And when he helped me up, I felt the warmth of his hands, and just for a moment, I thought that he wasn't so bad.

Of course, when I got to my feet and saw you watching me, I blushed again and suddenly got angry, going into what Natsume called my "tsundere mode". Everyone shared a laugh at my expense, and I only became more mad; but in truth, I was enjoying myself as well, you knew that, because you smiled gently at me.

* * *

><p>Everything came to an end all at once, and before I knew it, you were throwing a bouquet of flowers into a crowd of hyper girls and women. By chance I caught it, even though I wasn't really trying to. I almost gave it to someone else, but your eyes told me to hold onto it, so I did.<p>

Afterward you bid us all farewell, and left with your husband, off to prepare for your honeymoon. I watched you go, with everyone standing by my side. My tears came, and slipped down my cheeks. With everyone giving me a hug, I watched everything change. And from the bottom of my heart, I wished the best for you, Suzuka . . .

My best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry it took this long to update such a short story, but its here. This one will cover Natsume and Hayate, with Vita thrown in as well. This chapter takes place at some point, not really sure when, and is far more comedic than my more serious chapter last time. That said, enjoy, and looked forward to the absolutely last chapter next time. _

_- Kode-Dekka_

* * *

><p><strong>Lyrical  After**

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**

**Kode-Dekka**

**Epilogue 02: The Two Jokers**

* * *

><p>It was very lazy afternoon for Hayate and Natsume, who were still in bed. Even after Vita insisted that they get up, the two preferred the way things were for the time being.<p>

"She's so noisy." Natsume said with a grumble, Hayate responded with a grunt. "Its Sunday anyway, what's the point of getting worked up."

"Yeah, sometimes she just doesn't know when to relax, she's always so serious."

The two left it at that and tried to go back to sleep, though they were unsuccessful in their attempt.

"Damn it, she ruined everything! Now I can't sleep." Natsume rolled around the bed, getting an exhausted laugh in return. "Boo boo~ Its not funny, I need my beauty sleep to maintain this awesome and sexy appearance."

"Oh really?" Hayate said amused. "Where's that Natsume? I'd like to spend some quality time with her."

"Har har." It seemed like a fight, but the two of them always took jabs like that at each other, they enjoyed the fact that they were able to mess around with each other so much, it really brought life into their relationship. The other thing that made it all exciting, was playing pranks. Speaking of which.

"Hey honey?" Natsume turned to Hayate, who grinned at her. "Want to mess with Vita a little?"

"Hehe, what do you have in mind?" The girl whispered the plan into the redhead's ear, prompting an equally horrible grin on her face as well. "You're the best, I love you!"

Finally the two of them got out of bed, ready to serve a nice cold dish of revenge on the unsuspecting Vita.

* * *

><p>Vita was stumbling around the house, bored out of her mind, when Hayate appeared.<p>

"Its about time you guys got outta bed." In truth, Vita just wanted someone to play with, not that she'd say something so embarrassing. "Where's the other idiot?"

"Forget about her, come with me for a second." Hayate latched onto her, dragging her along outside.

"H-Hey wait a second, slow down! At least let me get my coat, idiot!"

It was Winter now, and snow was coming down around them. The two of them walked in silence, Vita found it to be uncomfortable.

"Hey, what's going on, you two get in a fight or something?"

Hayate looked a little down, and started to walk. "Something like that."

And so they kept walking, with Vita having no idea what was going on. They stopped at the park near the house. Hayate cleared some space on a bench and the two of them sat down.

Nothing was said, and the tension in the air rose, it was suffocating. Suddenly, Hayate turned to Vita, tears clouding her eyes. "Oh Vita!" She launched into her, hugging her tightly.

"H-Hey, what's wrong!"

"Vita, I can't hold back anymore." Hayate leveled her face with her friend's. "I love you, Vita!"

"Eh . . . ? EEEEEEEEEEEH!" The moment was like out of a cheap novel, and like in those novels, Hayate inched her face closer to Vita's.

"I really love you, you're the one I want to be with."

"W-W-W-W-W-Wait a second, I don't understand.!"

"I'm saying I love you, what's not to understand?" Vita's face become red, and she continued to stammer.

"T-That's what I don't understand. What about Natsume?"

"I don't care about her anymore, I want you." Hayate came closer and closer, and just as their lips were almost touching, Vita closed her eyes.

"Heeeeey!" Natsume's cry came from their side, and they broke apart, with Hayate becoming panicked.

"Natsume!"

The redhead looked furious, and stepped toward them.

"How dare you cheat on me, even after I gave you everything!"

"I don't love you anymore!"

Vita was becoming confused even more, and tried to interject, but Natsume glared at her.

"I thought you were my friend Vita, how could you betray me?"

"W-Wait, we didn't do anything, I don't even know what's going on."

Hayate stepped in front of Vita, glared back at Natsume.

"Leave Vita out of this, she did nothing wrong."

"So you're taking her side?"

"That's right, I love her, and I never want to see you again."

All of a sudden, Natsume broke down and fell to her knees. "I hate you, I hate you!"

"That's my line idiot, I hate you!"

"Wait . . . ." Vita looked at both her friends, seeing the anguish on their faces. "Please stop fighting. What is going on? You guys are really good together, why is this happening?"

There was silence, Natsume stopped crying, and Hayate stayed quiet as well. Vita nervously looked between the two of them, unable to figure out what was going on.

And then, the couple burst out laughing, with Natsume falling over in the snow, holding her stomach and howling wildly, Hayate soon followed.

"H-Hey, what the hell is happening!"

"Oh Vita, you're such a lovely punching bag." Natsume said in between laughs. "It was all a joke, and you fell for it."

"Yeah, I can't believe you fell for all those cliché lines. Ah Vita, my sweet Vita, you're the best, don't ever change."

Vita's face exploded into red, and it almost looked like steam was coming from her ears.

"You two . . . ." She balled her hands into fists and they shook violently. "You bastards, I'll kill you!" The couple ran away then with all their strength, going as fast as their legs could carry them, still laughing all the way home as they escaped from Vita's anger.

* * *

><p>"So, what happened?" Signum asked the three when they got back. Hayate and Natsume were covered in bruises, and Vita still looked angry.<p>

"Well . . ." Hayate and Natsume looked at each other, trying to hold back their laughter.

"_This and that." _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Now we have truly reached the end. This chapter was really simplistic and quite lovely in my opinion. I'm not sure what I'm going to do now that this long series is over. But again, thank you for reading, its because of you that I was able to get this far, thank you. _

- Kode-Dekka

* * *

><p><strong>Lyrical  After**

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**

**Kode-Dekka**

**Finale: You Are My Everything – All My Love For You - **

* * *

><p>"Oh dear, its already this late?" I said after looking at my watch and checking the time. I was at work, in a small hospital as a nurse in training. One of my co-workers came up to me and patted me on the back.<p>

"Why don't you get going, I've got things covered here."

"Ah I couldn't! What if something happens?"

"Don't worry about it. Poor Fate-chan is waiting for you, I can't let you stand her up. If anything serious happens then I'll call, all right?" She gave me a wink and I was defeated, beaten by temptation.

"Sorry." I apologized and ended my shift, hurrying to get to the place where my precious girlfriend was waiting for me. The streets were cold with snow, the sky black with clouds, where not even the moon poked out.

I ran with all my might, ignoring the buzzing of my phone, which was surely a message from Fate.

_Just a little more, I'm almost there. _

As I tore through the streets, I reminisced about my life. It was on a night like this that it changed, so the memories flowed through me. I confessed to Fate on a night like this, we became a couple under this same sky, and have been together since then, for these last 10 years.

It was also on a night like this that Suzuka and Renji had their first child; and on a night like this that Hayate and Natsume left this city, off to travel the world together. Before I knew it, everything was different; even Alisa was beginning to set down on her own path, together with Yuuno, who recently got the courage to profess his own feelings to her.

Things were moving forward, bit by bit, with no signs of slowing at all.

* * *

><p>I found Fate standing outside of the restaurant. When she spotted me she put on a happy smile and crushed me against her chest.<p>

"I'm glad that they let you off early, I don't know what I would have done otherwise."

"Nyahaha, if they didn't let me go, I would have run away~."

"Yeah yeah. Well, shall we?"

We held hands as we entered, taking our seats at a table reserved especially for us months in advance. While we waited for our dishes to arrive, Fate started talking about her work. She was a social worker now, and was attempting to pay back the debt that she owed to the ones who saved her life all those years ago. As such, the topic naturally shifted to Precia. The relationship between the mother and daughter was slowly being repaired, but this kind of thing would still need a lot more time. Either way, we'd already forgiven Precia for what she's done, it was just a matter of fixing those burnt bridges now.

Fate also spoke about a little girl, a child named Vivio who was orphaned. The government didn't really know what to do with her, so she was all alone. We discussed this topic many times, and now that we've become financially stable, the thought of adopting the girl became a larger possibility as the days passed. I'm sure that we would reach a decision soon, it was only a matter of time.

Dinner finally came and we enjoyed it greatly. Afterward the two of us just simply stared into each other, entranced by one another.

"I love you, Nanoha." I smiled, a light blush on my face.

"And I love you, Fate."

If every moment could be like this, then I would need nothing else at all.

"Nanoha, lets get married." It was so non-nonchalant, so mundane of a request, that anyone looking in from the outside might see it as unromantic. But for me, I didn't need fancy words to know that our feelings were real, nor did I need a lavish ring to know that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this woman. This was all I needed.

"Yeah, lets get married."

"And, about Vivio . . . ."

"Yeah."

"And . . . ."

"Yeah . . . ."

My eyes were starting to mist over with tears. This was all I needed. In fact, no matter what she said, no matter the request, I was ready to accept anything, and do anything for her. If she wanted the moon or the stars, I would fly into space and tear them down for her; but for right now, promising my soul and my body to her eternally was enough. She was my everything, and I was her everything.

And that was more than I could ever ask for.

**Lyrical Girls **

**The End. **


End file.
